The 'Other' Maylene
by Luminous Circus
Summary: Sebastian wonders what happened to the fierce sniper girl Maylene was before and wether he can resurrect her. Sebastian x Maylene


Hello, hello and welcome. Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me etc. and if you make it to the bottom, for the love of Ciel, please review!

* * *

It was no secret that Maylene was obsessed with Sebastian. She would blush a garish shade of red whenever he was in her proximity. If he ever invaded her 'personal space' she had a habit of flapping her arms desperately, finding herself unable to react appropriately. Besides – whenever he did, it was only to mock her. She was easily flustered and the sight of Sebastian dramatically decreased her coordination skills – and these characteristics were entertaining for her fellow servants. She couldn't act differently - that was the 'Maylene' they knew and so that was the 'Maylene' she would have to be. She sighed angrily. Why had she created such a scatterbrained persona? She hadn't always been this way...

Sebastian enjoyed her reactions. He found them mildly amusing but was not in the least attracted to her. Not like this, anyway. He couldn't deny there had been potential, but he'd ruined that the second he asked her to disguise herself as a maid. It was something she had worried about. She was used to guns and trousers, not dusters and silly frills. At the same time, she saw it as an opportunity to become a real woman. He remembered the young woman with fierce eyes he had met years previously. Had he really turned her into this airhead? She had seemed so strong - could he have weakened her that much? Instead of feeling pleased with himself about this, proud of the influence he had on women, an image of that person came to his mind - her vivid red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a focussed expression on her face. The clothes she wore made her stand out, marking her as a daring and bold character – not to mention, there was something exciting about a woman in men's clothing. She had looked relaxed and confident in those clothes. Now she looked cautious and girlish. Whenever her glasses were removed she became panicky and self conscious. Yes, he'd have to do something about those glasses... he was sure he could convince her – and he was sure he could bring the 'other' Maylene back.

Meanwhile, Maylene was inspecting her reflection in the mirror before she began the day's work. Her shoes had been polished so they shone – but the toes were so scuffed it made little difference, the hem of her dress was perfectly pressed – but at the back it had upturned, and her white apron, upon inspection, bore evidence of a thousand accidental stains. Her hair was neatly tied back in bunches, but she couldn't stop it from revealing her natural energy as it stuck up at unnatural angles and bounced around her shoulders whenever she moved. Her maid's cap hid the most untidy bits anyway. Finally, she slid her round framed glasses up so they sat on the bridge of nose. She was anything but perfect, but she was ready.

Today's first task was her least favourite – to clean the china. The Phantomhive household had a remarkable collection of fine and rare china from the leading craftsmen. Each design was unique with elegant pictures and intricate patterns. To dine off such fine crockery was a sign of aristocracy and she was proud to be entrusted with the duty of upholding the household's noble reputation. Of course – this was not something she seemed to do very well. At least, not when it came to household chores. She straightened her apron, pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before reaching out towards the shelf to pick up the first teacup. She shook as she held it in her hand - it made her nervous, as if she was holding a small animal or a bird whose fragile heart she could feel trembling in her palm - how delicate its life was! She would have to release it quickly before she crushed the poor thing! And as she relaxed her gentle grip on the china, she simultaneously heard it shatter on the floor.

She stood, frozen, looking at the shards of fine china around her feet. She'd done it again. She heard a theatrical sigh from behind her. Whipping her head around, she saw Sebastian, a serious expression on his face.  
"My goodness, Maylene. You've got off to a worse start than usual this morning. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" There wasn't a hint of genuine concern in his voice, or his intentions, as he stepped towards her and felt her forehead with the back of her hand. She couldn't stop a deep blush from painting her cheeks. Her mind was overcome by thoughts of the butler, she couldn't help but fantasise about him so much – but a pair of laughing voices pierced through her thoughts. One, a nervous, high pitched giggle – obviously belonging to the young gardener, Finian, the other, a shameless snicker which could only belong to Bard. After their laughter petered out, a breathy "hah, hah, hahhh," could be heard. Even Mr Tanaka was laughing.

She realised this had to stop. Since when had she become so immature? Such a _girl_? She was angry and frustrated that even her fellow servants couldn't respect her. How dare they laugh! They had no idea who she was! Her eyes suddenly narrowed, her new focus erased all thoughts of Sebastian. She would not be someone they would laugh at so easily! She glanced back over at the china cabinet. Alright. She could do this! But first -  
"Sebastian, sir," she began, "would you mind removing your hand?"  
"As you wish," he said and complied.  
She returned to her chores without another word leaving her fellow servants shocked by her sudden change in behaviour and Sebastian with an extremely self-satisfied smirk.

A few hours later, all of the china was spotless and had been returned to the cabinet. Not a single item had been smashed – apart from the earlier incident – and she couldn't help but be a little proud of her work. So, this was what it was like, to please her master.  
"You seem to be very satisfied," a familiar dark, velvety voice commented, disturbing her from her moment of pride. She didn't reply. "Wherever did you learn the skills to do that?" he teased. When she remained silent, he continued. "I should inform the young master of your shocking behaviour."  
She gasped, looking up hurriedly to meet the butler's eyes. "You mean earlier?"  
"Why of course. You were rather rude, don't you think?" She didn't notice the mischievous glimmer in his eyes – really, she didn't notice much due to the strength of her spectacles.  
"I don't think so at all," she pronounced defiantly. "I am becoming tired of being made a laughing stock because of you." She scowled at him. It was difficult– he was still unbelievably handsome, whether she was angry at him or not.  
"Now, Maylene, I can't even see your expression with those glasses hiding your face." Again, she didn't realise how close he was standing to her as he leaned towards her and slip his index finger from the bridge to the tip of her nose, removing the barrier of the glasses. Her eyes momentarily widened as he removed the, folded them and handed the back to her. It was uncomfortable not to wear them but she resisted to need to shove them back on and instead glared up at him.  
"I seem to have upset you," he commented, laughter shading his voice. "Is there something that might make you more comfortable?" he asked. Usually, her natural reaction to words like these would be to blush and shake and fall over. Her naivety was unparalleled. But now, she had no such reaction. This was the 'other' Maylene. He was certain. Now, she held his gaze steadily, just as she had held the crockery earlier for the first time.  
"You _are_ full of surprises today, Maylene."  
"What are you trying to do?" she demanded. "Are you trying to anger me?"  
A cat-like smile appeared on his face. "I'm merely seeing if you _can_ be angered. I'll admit, I'm very pleased with my results."  
"What?"  
"Maylene, since you arrived here, you have kept up the façade of an annoying, brainless maid perfectly."  
She was not offended by his words – she knew they were true, and they both knew she wasn't that person. But -  
"Didn't you want me to disguise myself?"  
"Yes, and you did a remarkable job. However," he paused to sweep his eyes across her face. It seemed more angular and serious now. "I'm becoming rather tired of you being made a laughing stock because of the person you became."  
She immediately realised the truth in his words. Bard and Finian were her friends, but it still bothered her when they laughed at her, but she had never realised why. Of course they found her girlish behaviour laughable – she would have too! But now – now she realised, she could be someone they looked up to – a servant the Earl was proud of and an asset to Sebastian… but right now, she was too proud to thank him.  
"Before I became a maid I was never a real woman. When I came here, it was the first time I'd even worn a dress… I thought – "  
He cut her off, "That is not the only way to be a woman."  
The tone of his voice confused her – it wasn't serious and official sounding as it usually was, nor was it teasing or boasting, which she was also used to…  
"You did a good job today."  
"Thank you," she whispered under her breath.  
"I trust you'll work this way in future," a smile highlighting his words.  
Suddenly, she felt an unusual sensation – gentle warmth moving against her lips. For a moment, she wondered if she had relapsed and lost herself in fantasy again, but as she responded to his kiss she knew it was undoubtedly real. He stepped back and she stood perfectly still in front of the china cabinet and for once, she didn't feel she had to fight the light blush which dusted her cheeks.  
"A token of my appreciation," he said.

The End

* * *

Maylene used to be so cool ;_;


End file.
